El maravilloso edificio Fairy Tail
by Elie07
Summary: En un edificio bonito de nombre bonito vivían unas bonitas personas. Y en ese lugar tan bonito en una ciudad llena de flores tal cual indicaba su nombre, los inquilinos vivían una bonita vida. ¿No es verdad?/"Mi falta de pechonalidad no afecta a mi trabajo."/"Y él... bueno él ya no necesitaba ir al baño."/ —Capitulo 3: El Harry Potter pobre de la 102.
1. Capitulo 1

¡Hey! Últimamente la señorita inspiración esta dándome unas visitas muy gratas. Cosa que agradezco mucho. Y bueno de ahí vienen estas pequeñas historias que he subido.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece completa y absolutamente a Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias: **La escritora ha comido demasiada lechuga remojada en agua de olor extraño y escuchado canciones extrañas mientras tanto. Guarden su sentido común bajo llave antes de leer esta cosa extraña que hace llamar ella historia. *Corazón*

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"**La linda y competente encargada"**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

Bueno en verdad no hace demasiado tiempo.

En la hermosa y floreada ciudad de Magnolia, algo obvio ya que tiene el nombre de una flor. Sería bastante penoso que no hubiese ninguna, si.

Había un pequeño edificio con no más de dos plantas, plantas en el sentido de pisos… No quiero decir distinto tipo de suelos… Ah, bueno, vosotros me entendéis ¿a que si?

Vayamos al meollo de la cuestión. Meollo. ¡Meollo! ¿Meollo? Meoooolloo ~

Lo siento, es que se me hace extraña la palabra.

Ese bonito edificio tiene un nombre igual de bonito que el mismo. Fairy Tail. Lo sé, lloráis de emoción. Me paso lo mismo cuando llegue aquí. _Snif._

¿Y a que no adivináis quien es la encargada de este edificio tan bonito?

…

¡Oh, vamos no es tan difícil!

…

…

¿O si?

…

_Bu, bu._ Que aburridos.

¡Yo soy la encargada! ¿Eh? ¿Qué no tenéis idea de quien soy yo?

¡Wendy Marvell, por supuesto!

No, la otra era Wendolyn, mi nombre es Wendy a secas. Y además no me junto con niños pervertidos que se cuelan en casas ajenas y hadas con vestidos sugerentes. Mi mamá me enseño bien.

¿Mm? ¿Qué como es posible que una niña como yo sea la encargada?

Una historia demasiado larga y nada interesante. Y… hey, un momento.

¿Acaso estas diciendo que **no **puedo serlo?

Me siento derecha, no escupo sobre la cara de los demás, se leer, escribir y me lavo bien las manos después de ir al baño. Además de que tengo una idea bastante acertada sobre que hacer en caso de un incendio (llamar a los bomberos) y en caso de que alguien colapse frente a mí (llamar a una ambulancia). En ambos casos se dan más prisa si sollozas. Y gritas. Y pataleas.

Es decir, tengo todo lo necesario para ser la encargada. No veo de que te puedes quejar y…

Oh.

ES PORQUE NO TENGO PECHO ¿VERDAD?

¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Qué ahora todas las encargadas tienen que tener los pechos enormes como los de Jenny de Lamia Scale?

¡INJUSTICIA! ¡AUN NO HE TERMINADO DE DESARROLLARME!

Mi falta de pechonalidad no afecta a mi trabajo.

¡De hecho, puedo asegurar que mis inquilinos son mucho mas felices aquí que en Lamia Scale!

¡Si, eso es!

Te hablare de mi pequeña familia. Todos y cada uno de ellos con sus pequeñas historias. Aquí en Fairy Tail somos en total 9 personas. Eso contándome a mí, así que aquí viven 8 personas felices… O bueno, 7 solamente. Hay una sola persona que no esta del todo feliz, pero solo es una mala racha. ¡Seguro se le pasara pronto!

* * *

¿Por cual debería empezar? ~

Oh, pero que hora es.

Creo que es hora de irse

¿Qué que pasa con la historia?

¡Te la contare la próxima vez que vuelvas!

* * *

Fin. —

¿Qué tal? ¿Loco? Nah.

No diré el nombre de la canción en la que me he basado para hacer esto porque quiero dejar el aura de misterio para los que no la conozcan. Los que si… Pues… ¿A que mola? C:

Es cortito pero mi cerebro no da para mucho como os habréis fijado. El día que haga un capitulo de mas de 5.000 palabras me asustaré y creeré que me han poseído los extraterrestres.

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Bien, aquí llega el segundo capitulo!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece completa y absolutamente a Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:** Este capitulo es demasiado rudo para alguien sensible de corazón x3

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"**El tipo duro y machote de la 101"**

Un día bonito como todos los demás días en la bonita ciudad de Magnolia se encontraba una pequeña niña sentada en la entrada de un edificio bebiendo tranquilamente su té mientras disfrutaba de los rayos del sol.

— ¡Uy! Una ramita de té esta flotando ~ Eso es que algo bueno va a pasar

Y de pronto una enorme nube debió de llegar y tapar el sol porque la niña se sintió como una lombriz. Solo le faltaba retorcerse por el suelo, cosa que no hacia porque tenia algo de sentido común y bueno después de todo no quería ensuciar su bonito vestido. Pero al alzar la cabeza…

¡Oh!

¡Godzilla!

Mm, espera no, no era godzilla.

¡King Kong!

Tampoco.

¡Batman!

¿Eh? ¡¿Dónde?! Espera, no.

Era un simple tipo con su cara llena de piercings. Sus cejas muy juntas frunciendo el ceño y las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros roídos por roedores _jijiji._ Aham. Un tipo súper rudo.

Ambos, tipo y niña se observaron durante largo rato hasta que ella intercambiado su mirada del tipo a su té se lo ofreció.

—Aquí tienes ~

Un gesto de profunda amistad y amor.

Lástima que el tipo fuese un emo antisocial que odia a las lindas encargadas.

Hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta, como una trituradora de metal (si acaso eso existe), y _escupió _de lleno en el vaso.

…

…

Wendy actuó de la manera mas madura para una niña de su edad.

— ¡Se lo diré a mi mamá!

Y corrió dentro del edificio a buscar a su madre conocida por su amasador de madera. O bueno era lo que iba a hacer pero el tipo la cogió por las solapas de su vestido y la fulmino con la mirada.

Wendy no tenía miedo. Ningún miedo.

"_Por favor, por favor, por favor que no me escupa en la cara"_

Repito, ningún miedo. Lo que pasa es que acababa de ducharse y aquello era antihigiénico.

Cuando el tipo volvió a hacer ese sonido con su garganta el alma de la pequeña Wendy huyó de allí antes de infectarse con las bacterias de ese tipo tan rudo. Pero entonces sonó esa musiquita típica de las películas donde llega el chico salvando a la pequeña victima, una musiquita que se parecía bastante a la película que acaban de sacar en cines _"Laxus y la tribu Raijinshu"._

— ¡Si! ¡Patéales el trasero con tu Impactrueno versión mejorada, Laxus-sama! —y apareció.

El tipo más duro y machote de Fairy Tail. La salvación de Wendy.

— ¡Sting-kuuun! ~

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?

El chico, de aproximadamente diecisiete años, despego a regañadientes su vista del móvil en sus manos al escuchar su nombre, preparando una cara aterradora para el bastardo que lo llamaba. Que sorpresa fue la suya al ver como no era un bastardo quien lo había llamado si no la pequeña encargada del edificio en donde vivía quien a primera vista _volaba. _Ese fue su pensamiento hasta que se percato del tipo que la sostenía en el aire con una sola mano.

Ups, repentinamente tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por donde había venido, silbando una desafinada melodía. Wendy como buena niña lo volvió a llamar pensando que este no la había escuchado.

— ¡Sting-kun! —nada— ¡Sting-kuuun! —quizá si lo decía más alto— ¡Hey, Sting-kun! ¡Hey, hey! STING-KUN… STI… ¡AUCH!

Y su trasero beso el suelo. El tipo de los piercings la soltó sin ninguna delicadeza y en dos largas zancadas, patilargo, poso una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio quien giro la cabeza e imito a la perfección ese cuadro tan famoso del grito. Wendy aplaudió en su mente, el chico era tan buen actor que conmovía.

—Mira que bien… Justo te estábamos buscando Sting…

Un montón de tipos casi tan aterradores como el primero lo rodearon, uno tenia un rudo tatuaje de un corazón en sus bíceps el cual palpitaba cuando hacia gala de sus músculos, otro masticaba rudamente un puro a medio fumar… Wendy se sintió casi ruda al estar cerca de ellos. Y Sting… bueno el duro y machote de Sting ya no necesitaba ir al baño.

—Ga… Gajeel-san, todos… Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

Debía hacer mucho calor ya que su inquilino sudaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Además de que estaba incluso más blanco que el papel.

¡Oh, no! ¡¿Podría ser que le estuviese dando una insolación?!

La pandilla de tipos duros debió pensar lo mismo que ella porque amigablemente lo acompañaron a su habitación, la ultima a la izquierda del primer piso.

Wendy con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos de la emoción admiraba la rudeza de Sting, no todos tenían una pandilla de tipos rudos como amigos. En un momento de rebeldía lanzo la taza de té al suelo.

Se sintió súper ruda al ver el líquido esparciéndose por el suelo y la taza rota.

…

Ahora lo tendría que limpiar.

-.-.-

Pasaron los días y Wendy no vio más a los súper rudos amigos de Sting ni al mismo Sting pero no se preocupo. El chico solía pasar varios días encerrado en su habitación, las única veces en las que salía era para abastecerse de patatillas fritas y soda.

No iba al instituto tampoco. Bueno ella hacia lo mismo pero por su parte Wendy tenia un trabajo estable y genial de encargada del edificio, no se podía imaginar que harían sus inquilinos sin ella. Quizá ya había terminado el instituto, tenia pinta de ser inteligente a la par que rudo.

Si, no cabía duda de que Sting Eucliffe era el mejor. Y debido a que era el mejor Wendy decidió llevarle un regalito.

¡Un vaso de limonada fresquita!

Saco la botella de agua en el frigorífico, la echo en un vaso y exprimió un limón amarillento. ¡Y listo! Se encamino rápidamente a la habitación 101 tarareando una canción. Al llegar a la puerta toco tres veces.

_Toc, toc, toc._

No hubo respuesta.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc._

Silencio.

Respiro hondo y lanzo un grito.

— ¡¿Acaso no es ese de ahí Laxus?!

— ¡LAXUS-SAMA, SOY SU MAYOR FAN POR FAVOR DEME UN AUTOGRAFO!

Sting abrió la puerta como poseso enloquecido con una bonita camiseta con la forma de una seta —y una rima salvaje apareció— pero lo único que vio fue a una feliz niña de cabello azul frente a él.

—Vaya pero si solo eres tu Wendy…

— ¡No seas así Sting-kun, te he traído limonada!

Sin esperar permiso la pequeña entro en la habitación como si fuera la suya propia, cosa que era en parte cierta debido a que era la encargada de todo el edificio, por tanto las habitaciones le pertenecían. Rió malvadamente en su interior.

—¿Are? —unos coloridos colores llamaron su atención— ¿Qué es esto?

Se acerco a la especie de balcón que había, dejando la limonada en una mesita. Cuatro largas macetas con varias cosas a su alrededor, una regadera, abono, palitas… Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Wendy no fueron esas cosas si no lo que crecía en las macetas, algo que desde luego no eran flores si no…

— ¿_Hongos_?

Así es, unos graciosos hongos estaban plantados en la especie de balcón de Sting. Eran de un fuerte tono rojo con grandes lunares amarillos. El inquilino cogió la regadera y comenzó a regar los hongos como un pájaro alimentando a sus polluelos.

—Sip

—¿Eso es legal Sting-kun?

—Mis hongos son legales… O bueno lo serán

Susurro lo último con la firme convicción de que así sería.

—¿Por eso es la camiseta?

—¿Camiseta?

—Si, tu camiseta —la señalo— Es una seta

—Oh, no me habia dado cuenta

—Ah

Después de aquella provechosa y normal conversación Wendy aun tenía una duda en su cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Sting-kun? ¿17, 18? ¿16?

— ¿Eh? Tengo 21

—Oh… Te conservas bien

Y se marcho de la habitación como si nada, recordándole que se bebiese la limonada porque tenía una vitamina muy buena. Bajo las escaleras dando pequeños saltos.

"_A partir de ahora…_" levanto la vista al techo "_Le tendré que llamar Sting-san_"

Mientras en la habitación 101 el súper duro y machote de Sting dio un sorbo a la limonada.

—…

Cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco y la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla.

Un viento frio soplo en la habitación.

¡Por Mavis, Wendy! ¡¿Qué demonios le has puesto a esa limonada?!

¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!

¡RESISTE, STING!

* * *

Fin. —

Omg. Me parece que se corta el rollo al final. Pero buah ha quedado decente por tanto aquí esta.

¡Oh, Luffy-sama! ;_; Me alegro de que encuentres interesante esta cosa que hago llamar humor y bueno respecto al capitulo anterior la verdad no había mucho que entender, era solo la presentación de la linda encargada XD Ejem, acomplejarse es algo normal ya se pasara (?) ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo!

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


	3. Capitulo 3

¡El tercer capitulo! Mi inspiración me trollea y decido ponerme a escribir en plena época de exámenes. Shoro. ;_;

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece completa y absolutamente a Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias: **¡Cuidado con los objetos puntiagudos! (?)

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

"**El Harry Potter pobre de la 102"**

Limpieza. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Wendy.

¿Cómo no gustarle? Sobre todo cuando los platos brillaban de lo limpios que estaban, cuando podías ver en el suelo si tu nuevo vestido te hacia gorda o no, el dulce olor a detergente de violetas de la ropa…

Pero aunque le gustaba la limpieza Wendy **odiaba** limpiar_._

Al barrer el polvo se metía en su nariz y la hacia estornudar y cuando pasaba la fregona se resbalaba con el agua y terminaba dejando el suelo mas sucio que cuando empezó.

Por eso Wendy nunca hacia la limpieza. Y aun así el edificio siempre estaba limpio. Ajá, os preguntareis: ¡¿Qué clase de magia negra utiliza?!

Ninguna. La limpieza la hacia su mamá.

Aun así había ocasiones en las cuales Wendy _debía_ limpiar, como en esta ocasión. Tampoco es que tuviese otra opción; era limpiar o no ver la televisión, la elección estaba clara. Desde luego que ella no podía perderse la nueva serie que estaban echando en _Pegasus Channel_.

Con los brazos temblorosos y adoloridos consiguió llegar al primer piso. El cubo de la fregona rebosaba de agua y pesaba casi el doble de lo que parecía, lloriqueo en su interior. Casi se arrepentía de no comerse los pimientos en la cena, _casi_.

Suspiró y bajó de nuevo las escaleras en busca de la fregona, cuando la encontró subió de nuevo lista para el trabajo. Iba a remojar la fregona en el cubo pero…. Pero…

_¡Ta-da!_

Dos palomas se estaban acicalando en el cubo como si de una fuente se tratase. Haciendo esos soniditos tan graciosos que hacían ellas _"Cu, cu"._ Y entonces la vieron.

— ¡Kya!

Repentinamente Wendy sintió vergüenza y se tapo los ojos. Las palomas por su parte, completamente rojas de pena, se taparon como pudieron con sus plumas y se marcharon con el poco orgullo que les podía quedar después de ser vistas por una niña en pleno baño.

¡Ay! Los niños de hoy en día.

¡Por Mavis! Que sinvergüenzas.

Pensaban las aves.

Cuando estuvo segura de que las señoras palomas se fueron, Wendy abrió los ojos. ¡Que mal! ¡Ahora pensarían que era una pervertida!

Mordió el pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo con frustración. ¡No quería que la tachasen de pervertida! ¡Aun le quedaba mucha vida por delante! Tenia que hacer algo para arreglar su error. ¿El que? ¿Una carta? ¿Un regalo? ¿Flores? ¡No sabia que era lo que le gustaban a las palomas!

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, las señoras palomas dejaron olvidadas unas pequeñas pajaritas —esas cosas que se ponían en el cuello los hombres adultos cuando no tenían ninguna corbata limpia— en el suelo.

¡Si! ¡Esa era su oportunidad! Les llevaría las pajaritas a las señoras palomas y les pediría disculpas por aquel malentendido. Cogió los objetos y siguió las huellas de paloma que había a lo largo del pasillo e iban directas a la habitación 102.

Sabía quien vivía en esa habitación y según lo que recordaba Wendy no era ninguna paloma. Algo extrañada toco suavemente la puerta dispuesta a devolverles sus cosas a las señoras palomas.

Un momento.

Ya que llevaban pajaritas… ¿No serían, más bien, señores palomos?

-.-.-.-

— ¡Wendy-chan! ¡Llegas en buen momento!

La persona que le abrió la puerta fue nada más y nada menos el famosísimo mago del edificio Fairy Tail, Max Alors. A pesar de que lo veía casi a diario Wendy no podía evitar que sus ojos brillasen de emoción al verlo y es que tenía toda la pinta de un mago profesional. Traje elegante a la vez que misterioso —de color morado, el color favorito de Max-san—, guantes blancos, una gran pajarita y un llamativo y genial sombrero con rayas.

¡Y sus trucos eran…!

¡NO!

No había venido por eso.

—Etto… Max-san… Yo… bueno esto… —le tendió su mano derecha— Las señoras… Quiero decir, los señores palomos se lo dejaron en el pasillo…

— ¡Vaya! ¡Que buena niña eres Wendy-chan! ¡Happy, Lily vengan para acá par de traviesos!

Los palomos corrieron lo mejor que podían con sus patitas al llamado del mago pero al ver a la niña se congelaron.

¡¿Vendría acaso a desplumarlos?!

Maldiciendo en idioma palomo, Lily se arrepintió de hacerse ese tatuaje en su vida de palomo salvaje y Happy recordó con anhelo a la paloma que conoció en la tienda de animales.

¡Aún era muy pronto para que los desplumasen y los echaran al caldo!

Intentaron huir pero su nuevo amo los cogió del pescuezo.

— ¿Qué os había dicho de las pajaritas? ¡No sabéis lo que me costaron! ¡5 jewels cada una! —gruño poniéndoselas de nuevo.

Ambos palomos _cucuaron_ enfadados, no era su culpa que él fuese un patán y no tuviese futuro como mago después de todo. Soltando por fin a las aves Max volvió su atención a la pequeña encargada.

—Bueno, ahora esta todo bien —sonrió— Gracias Wendy-chan

Sus manos estaban cerradas como si escondiese algo en ellas y cuando las abrió… ¡Cuando las abrió…!

No había nada.

Un aura oscura se formo alrededor del mago de cabellos castaños. ¿Por qué? ¡Si había seguido claramente las instrucciones de la caja! Una lagrimilla cayó de sus ojos.

Otra vez le habían timado. Uno ya no se podía fiar de las compañías que hacían kits de magia para principiantes.

Wendy observo las manos vacías del mago con una gran interrogación en su cabeza. ¿Acaso podría ser un truco de Max-san? ¡Sí, seguro que si!

—¡Genial, Max-san! Es un truco de magia ¿verdad? Ooooooh, ya se en que consiste —se rió bajito— ¡Es una flor invisible! ¿A que si?

Dulce, dulce inocencia.

Tan dulce que lo deslumbraba. Se acurruco en una esquina de la habitación sollozando mientras era consolado por sus dos palomos. Mientras la pequeña Wendy, emocionada por tal fantástico truco observo emocionada la habitación.

— ¡Quiero ver otro truco Max-san!

El nombrado dejo escapar una risa seca. Él también quería hacer trucos. Lastima que la magia no fuese tan fácil como lo pintaban en Harry Potter. Aun le dolía la frente de los cabezazos que se había dado en la estación de trenes, buscando la entrada a Hogwarts. Lloriqueo más en su esquina.

Wendy, sin darse por vencida busco por toda la habitación algo con lo que podría ayudar al mago y vaya si lo encontró. Sin saber como Max estaba metido dentro de una caja, dejando fuera solamente su cabeza y enfrente de él una linda niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una linda, linda y nada atemorizante niña que desde luego _**no**_ llevaba una espada en sus manos. Quizá no era una espada de verdad —esas eran demasiado caras— pero si era una imitación muy bien hecha que desde luego podía pinchar un globo.

Y Wendy, la linda Wendy pinchó justamente el trasero de su inquilino recordando un truco que había visto en la televisión. Y Max, el pobre mago de Max no pudo sentarse correctamente en los siguientes días.

— ¡Oh! ¡Yo tenia que limpiar! —recordó la pequeña de pronto ante las miradas fulminantes de los palomos.

Glup.

Debería de haber hecho caso a esa advertencia de la televisión: _"No intentar en casa"_ pero ella tenía curiosidad. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando recordó otra cosa.

—Por cierto Max-san la vendedora del súper de la esquina dice que le debes 15 jewels por la lata de maíz que cogiste el otro día

Como si fuese un muelle el mago se levanto de un salto, cojeo hasta su armario y rebusco un rato para después acercarse a una confundida encargada.

—Dile que no me has visto

Y le entrego un caramelo de limón a cambio de su silencio, cerrando de paso la puerta con un aura deprimida.

-.-.-.-

Wendy estaba en el súper de la esquina hablando con la simpática vendedora Cana Alberona —rimas, rimas everywhere—.

—Y me dijo que te dijese que no lo había visto…

Transmitió el mensaje la pequeña, desenvolviendo el caramelo y echándoselo a la boca. Su cara se volvió como la de un pulpo por el sabor tan ácido del dulce.

"_La curiosidad no mato al gato"_ pensó _"Pero si le pinchó las pompis a Max-san"_

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

—Ese maldito patán…

No supo si fue por el caramelo o por el aura asesina de la vendedora. Trago saliva, compadeciéndose del pobre Harry Potter de la 102.

* * *

Fin. —

Nota: Lo de "pobre" se puede interpretar de dos formas distintas, pobre por pobrecito la mala suerte que tiene (LoL) o pobre de que no tiene ni un jewel (ups)

Estoy subiendo rápido los capítulos de esta historia porque bueno, son cortos y porque… son cortos. C:

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

**Taturrax:** No, mi cabeza tiene su limite y no puede escribir tantas cosas absurdas sin que me de un algo por ello para mayor seguridad los capítulos son cortos y sin sentido (?) ¡Espero que te guste este tercer capitulo y dejes un lindo review! X3

**CattivaRagazza:** LoL Te quiero *corazón* ¿El por que? Por que te has tomado la molestia de comentar en ambos capítulos a pesar de que podrías haber hecho un solo comentario, aunque lo hayas hecho inconscientemente me ha conmovido ;_; Me alegro mucho, mucho de que te hayan gustado los capítulos. ¡Gintama! Solo he visto un capitulo pero si, esta cosa es bastante absurda también. Rudeza es el segundo nombre de Sting aunque Nula sea su tercero x3 No sé simplemente la idea de que Sting idolatrase a alguien mas que a Natsu se me hizo interesante y Laxus es tan _cool_ que no pude evitarlo XD ¡Aquí presento al inquilino de la 102! Seguro que no te lo esperabas ~

**LuFFy McCormick:** Jó. Es que tu review me inspiro (de verdad, creí que nadie se iba a interesar en esto por eso empecé a escribir el segundo rápido haber si así llamaba la atención de la gente xd ) me había quedado pillada pero entonces llegaste tú y _lalala_ coro de ángeles inspiradores. Me gusta poner de cobarde a Sting, tan adorable muerto de miedo ~ Y bueno es que no hay mejor intimidador que Gajeel _gehé_. Por muy raro que sea el humor que escribo si os hace reír a los lectores cumple su función a la perfección x3 Ese "someday" me suena lejano, no se por que XD ¡Agradecida mucho estoy! (?)

PD: _En la soledad de su habitación Sting garabateo en una hoja de su libreta con el bolígrafo que le había regalado la pequeña Wendy. Miro con orgullo su obra —un lindo champiñón dentro del cual se suponía que estaba escrito su nombre, mas a simple vista solo parecían un par de garabatos de niño de primaria (¡Oye!) —no contento con eso cogió uno de sus hongos y lo agito haciendo que las esporas se quedasen pegadas al papel. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Doblo el papel hasta hacer una especie de avión y lo lanzo por la ventana. _

"_Para que cultives tus propios hongos"_ _—con cariño, Sting._

LOL. Ok, esto se me alargo demasiado XD

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


End file.
